


Sic Parvis Magna

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Nate x Elena, Sam - Freeform, Sully - Freeform, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNCHARTED 1-4 ONESHOTS! Prompts are accepted! (Mostly revolves around Nate x Elena)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LARPing?!

**COLLECTION OF UNCHARTED ONESHOTS - MOST WILL BE NATE X ELENA RELATED!**

**Prompts are accepted!**

"Oh, I really really want to kill you, Nathan Drake!" Elena exclaimed for probably the twentieth time in the past thirty minutes. She clutched onto the seat beneath her as I quickly drove to the hospital.

Nate sighed, "You're getting emotional, hon."

"Excuse me, Drake?" she began as she glared at her husband through the rear view mirror, "God, I regret ever agreeing to have a baby with you!"

"Yep. Sure you do." He couldn't be bothered to argue, his main concern was just to get his wife to the hospital as fast as humanly possible, "We're almost there, Elena." I assured her.

Elena just groaned in response, "I hate you so much."

Nate chuckled, "I love you, too."

* * *

They soon arrived at the hospital and Elena was instantly put into a bed. She was forced to lie there until the doctors could confirm that it was okay to go through with the procedure... She was almost three weeks early afterall and they were doing some last minute checks.

"You're an asshole, Nate." Elena muttered.

He nodded with a smile, "I know. You told me that way before we even got married."

* * *

Elena practically crushed Nate's hand causing him to wince, "Hanging on for dear life there, hon?" he joked.

His wife then spoke as the doctors instructed her on what to do, "The air." she spoke.

Nate looked at her as if she crazy, "'The air'? What are you talking about?"

"I can feel it. It's changing the baby. I'm not gonna make it." Nate mentally facepalmed, "I-I love you." she croaked out before her eyes fell shut and her tongue stuck out of her mouth.

"We are not in a zombie apocalypse, Elena! I don't think the air is going to turn our baby into a walker! Now is definitely not the right time to be LARPing!" Nate exclaimed. Elena couldn't help but laugh before a pained groan escaped her.

* * *

Elena finally had her daughter in her arms, "You really had to pretend that we were in a zombie apocalypse didn't you?" Nathan questioned.

She smiled, her eyes still fixated on Cassie, "I did tell you that I would add an element of the walking dead to at least one part of our lives."

"Didn't really expect it to be during birth, though." he chuckled before leaning forward to kiss his wife on the cheek and then his daughter on the forehead.


	2. Hear Your Voice

"Hey kid, watch out!" Sully called over to Nate. A grenade had landed right at his feet causing Nate to roll out of the way, the explosion made him clutch his ears as they rang.

"Ah, shit." Nate muttered as he ducked behind a rock. Sully soon joined him. Nate looked at Sully as he spoke.

"Come on, son. How we gonna get outta this?"

Nate raised his eyebrow at Sully, "Wh-What?"

"How are we gonna get out of this alive, Nathan?" he asked again.

Realisation soon hit Nate causing his eyes to go wide, "Err S-Sully?"

"Yeah?" Nate read Sully's lips.

"Wh-Why can't I hear anything?"

Sully didn't believe Nate, "Are you fucking with me?"

He just shrugged, "I have no idea what you just said to me, Sullivan! I can't hear shit!"

"Ah, shit. What's Elena gonna think?" Sully mumbled to himself, he then mouthed to Nate, "You're gonna be fine."

Nate nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, it's probably temporary."

* * *

Nate and Sully arrived back at Nate, and Elena's, house at 11:23pm. Sully took in a deep breath before opening the door. Elena approached, "Hey, you two." she instantly kissed Nate. He didn't respond making Elena worried, she pulled back to see his eyes coated in tears, "Wh-What's wrong?" she asked, looking at Sully.

Sully sighed, "Listen, Elena." he began, "This might be hard for you to hear but..."

"J-Just get it out, Sully..." Elena said.

He nodded, "An explosion- from a grenade which went off pretty close to Nate here. The gunfire didn't really help either so... he has lost his hearing and we believe that it is permanent."

"S-Seriously?" Elena was in shock, tears soon filling her own eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes." he confirmed.

"Jesus, it's horrible." Nate muttered, "I can't even hear my own voice." Elena then pulled her husband into a hug which he greatly returned.

Sully then shook his head, "I'm just gonna go sleep it off. Try to actually process this all." he headed upstairs towards the spare bedroom. Elena then grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him over to the couch so they could both sit down.

She ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, "I-I just can't believe it. God, I really hope I'm actually making sense considering that I can't hear myself." Nate turned his head to look at Elena, "I love you, Elena. And if you don't want to stay with me because of the difficulties then I completely underst-" she cut him off by placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

A reassuring smile appeared on her face, "I still love you, Nate." she said. Nate somehow read her lips.

He let out a shaky breath, "I-I just... I'm gonna miss hearing your voice everyday, ya know?" he started, "I don't care about hearing anything else. I just want to hear you, Elena." Elena then put her arms around him and he put his arms around her in response.

She pulled away slightly to speak, "I will always be here for you, Nathan." he managed to grasp what she had said which made him smile slightly, "And anyways, it might be temporary."

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

She emphasised more, "Might be temporary."

"Oohh..." Nate nodded, "Well I hope it is."

Sam then entered the room, "How ya doing little brother? Find any interesting treasures today?"

Nate just looked at him in confusion, "Got none of that." he told him.

Elena sighed, "Nate, being the idiot that he is, has gone deaf."

"Seriously?" Sam questioned. Elena nodded in confirmation, "Is it er- Is it permanent?" he asked as he retrieved a beer from the fridge.

"Sully thinks that it is. But there's a chance that it might just be temporary." she told him.

He nodded, "Lets just hope that it is temporary then." he began, "You want a beer?" he questioned. She nodded. Sam then took two more beers out of the fridge before passing them to Elena and Nate. Sam soon decided to head back upstairs. Elena put her arm around Nate as she took a sip from her bottle- And Nate then did the same...


End file.
